Complicated
by TigerLotus.RA
Summary: Demyx has been having a rough day and is trying to cover it up. What happens when a hot tempered redhead digs up what has happened, and tries to comfort the blonde?


100 Theme Challenge

Day #2

Title: Complicated

Summary: Demyx has been having a rough day and is trying to cover it up. What happens when a hot tempered redhead digs up what has happened, and tries to comfort the blonde?

(CONTAINS: Hurt/Comfort, Shounen Ai)

Pairing: AxelXDemyx -Kingdom Hearts-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix.

* * *

All that could be heard through the main room was the strumming of a large sitar that sat upon it's owners lap. It's music could be heard all throughout The Castle That Never Was, it's tune varying on it's owners mood. Currently it was an upbeat fast tune that focused on high notes, while the water magic within the sitar caused water figures to dance around the room, reflecting what little light was allowed through the windows. The dirty blonde's hums accompanied the tune, his voice flowing melodically through the room and hallways, catching more than a few people's attentions. Specifically a fiery redhead whose emerald eyes glowed like a cats as he walked through the halls spinning his chakrams as he made his way to the Melodious Nocturne.

As the pyro entered the room Demyx smiled at him slightly. It was funny to him, that the two could be friends, despite being water and fire. His fingers slowed their strums until they were a comforting tone, not too loud or too soft, not too fast or slow, but just a comfortable pace for the blonde, whom typically didn't need to focus while he played his precarious instrument that doubled as his weapon. Axel plopped down next to the musician careful not to mess up his music. He closed his eyes and listened for a while, laying draped across the unusually comfy couch. His aching body seemed to relax and not ache as much the more his listened to the Nocturne's music.

Demyx couldn't help but smile as he watched his hotheaded friend. Axel always seemed to be so upbeat around others, but it was moments like this that Demyx saw the other side of him, the really laid back side of the protective hothead.

"So," Axel started, sitting up and facing the blonde. "how did the last job go?"

The water wielder's music stopped on a sour note and the water figures popped like bubbles into oblivion as Demyx sat back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Saix yelled at me... Again..." He sighed quietly, a hint of sadness coating his sea green eyes. "Xig told me not to worry about it though, he said Saix's been in a rotten mood... I'm not too sure..." Axel felt bad for the water user. He wasn't that powerful, and to top it off Demyx didn't really like fighting, prefering to play his sitar. Axel lunged for the blonde and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't feel bad! Just because Saix's panties are in a bunch doesn't mean you should feel bad! Him and Xigbar were almost duking it out downstairs in the hallway cause he was pitchin' a fit and Xig didn't want to deal with him." Axel laughed out, trying to comfort the blonde, specifically since he wasn't much for waterworks. Demyx looked over to the fiery redhead.

"I'm not so sure Axe... I'm just a horrible nobody is all..."

Axel pulled the blonde closer, his temper flaring at a certain bluenette who needed an attitude check. "No you're not Demyx, and if Saix gives you anymore trouble, let me know, I'll go kick his ass if you want." He said, malice for the Luna Diviner. He was met with a surprised look from a teary eyed Demyx, which made Axel gulp. 'He looks really cute...' He thought, before realizing what he had just thought. He shook his thoughts for the blonde away, Demyx needed a shoulder to lean on right now, not someone trying to sweep him off his feet.

True, Axel had found Demyx invading his thoughts every so often, it wasn't like the blonde wasn't attractive or anything. It was just, he doubted that Demyx would ever be like that. He was broken out of his thoughts by a pair of slim arms tightening around him and Demyx burying his head into Axels shoulder. Followed by soft hiccups from the water user currently clinging to the pyro.

Axel was surprised by the blonde's action, but quickly got over it and wrapped both arms around the distraught blonde. He smiled and gently layed his head on the blonde mullhawk that the blonde always spent forever trying to perfect it, apparently a routine for the blonde's somebody. Payback on Saix could wait, the crying blonde in his arms however, could not. Axel held the blonde tight, relishing the feeling. He hadn't ever truthfully held anyone this close... Well, if he had, he didn't remember.

Demyx was grateful for his friend's willingness to just hold him while he let go. Saix often yelled at him, mostly for failing on his missions, other times for his 'obnoxious' music. He felt that Saix was right. He was a lousy fighter, and he was more interested in making music than collecting hearts for the organization. There were a few select members that always had his back, but it still got to him. He didn't really prefer having people come to his aid so much, he wanted to be able to handle himself and be strong... But that just wasn't who he was.

Demyx felt a fresh wave of tears coming on as he kept crying and he felt Axel tighten his arms around him. He felt like he always became so much more clumsy when the pyro was around. Wether it was dropping something around him or having Axel catch him if he tripped, he always seemed to embarrass himself one way or another around him. He's always thought of himself as a hopeless romantic. He believed they had emotions, even if they didn't have hearts. And he was always sitting there singing and playing his sitar based on how he felt.

He had confided in Xigbar who hadn't really been any help, telling him to go ahead and forget about consequences and just kiss him or something. That was briefly followed by Demyx blushing and spluttering about how 'I couldn't do that!', which amused Xigbar to no end. But now... The idea didn't seem so bad to the Melodious Nocturne. He was already close to Axel, for gods sake, he was crying on the pyro's shoulder!

"Hey Demyx, you okay now?" Axel questioned softly, breaking Demyx's train of thought. Demyx realised his tears had stopped falling and that he was just laying there, breathing deeply into the pyro's neck the smell of cinnamon and smoke filling his senses. Demyx pulled back quickly flustered and embarrased.

"Yeah I'm fine now Axel, thanks! Don't worry about me I'll be fine! Well, cya!" He called grabbing Arpeggio and about to run off to his room before Axel's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Demyx cast an embarrased glance back at the pyro before being pulled closer.

"Demyx."The blonde turned to face him. The pyro's emerald eyes were serious as he looked at him, making Demyx blush even more. He felt really nervous. Axel's grip tightened slightly, and Demyx could feel the heat radiating off of the redhead, even through the other's gloves.

"You've been acting strange... Is there something else that's wrong?

Demyx couldn't take it anymore. The redhead had finally caught that something was up with him, and he couldn't bear to hide it any longer.

"Well, I-I... Um... Ugh, I can't take this..!" He said exasperatedly before lunging forward and crashing his lips against the pyro's, making Axel's eyes widen. The blonde couldn't believe he was doing this, sitting here with his lips pressed against Axel's.

Axel was thoroughly surprised by Demyx, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the blonde's lips against his own. When he felt Demyx pull away and open his mouth, in what was probably an apology, Axel pressed forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx stiffened before looping his arms around Axel's neck and burying his fingers in the redheads mane of hair. They stayed linked at the mouth until their lungs screeched for air, and they pulled back breathless.

Axel took that time to admire Demyx's face. His usually golden skin was now tinted red with a blush and his eyes were slightly glazed over. Axel chuckled slight before placing a small kiss on Demyx's nose before leaning over and whispering,

"I love you, Demyx."

Demyx blushed as Axel pulled back and muttered something inaudible to Axel.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Axel asked teasingly. Demyx glared at him half-heartedly before saying,

"I said... T-that I-I love you too..." Axel smiled brightly before standing and pulling Demyx with him.

"Come on, let's celebrate with ice cream!"

"R-right now?!"

"Of course!"

Demyx was helpless as Axel pulled him through a dark portal to Twilight Town for some sea salt ice cream. The two couldn't help but smile at the other.

Sure, they were fire and water, but seriously, how complicated could it be?

* * *

I hope you guys like it! This one took a while, writers block and my little brother. ^^

The next one is Making History and it's a Pokemon story.

Please R&R.

Bye!


End file.
